


So wasted

by Luxxie3



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxie3/pseuds/Luxxie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin was wasted and everything seemed like a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So wasted

Hanbin was utterly wasted. Like, prom wasted, first-time-getting-drunk wasted. And he was so wasted that when the sudden idea of hooking up with Bobby came into his mind, he was immediately on board. On board like being one second sitting on his side of the coach ant the next fully on Bobby’s lap, getting his hand through his hair while sucking his tongue down his throat. Bobby made no complain to the new situation. But that might be because his mouth was being ravished without stop, zero consideration to the fact that he was human, and as such he quite needed to breath- but whatever. In Hanbin’s mind, the little sounds Bobby was making were of full approval and the need to breath to breath was completely overestimated. Fuck air, snugging with his best friend was better. Even better than chocolate ice-cream, as much as he was able to tell. At that, he stopped kissing the other boy. He stared into his eyes and noticed that while his hands were comfortable rested on his friend’s shoulders, Bobby's hands were firmly gripping his waist, his thumbs making circles on his hip bones.  
A shiver went down Hanbin’s body, and Bobby’s eyes, already clouded with lust, surprise and something else Hanbin couldn’t tell, got even darker. Another shiver.  
“So…”Hanbin cleared his throat. So much kissing and vodka had made it rough.  
“Yes?” Bobby kept rubbing his thumbs against his bare skin, almost enticing a moan from Hanbin. He collapsed tho, a sudden dizziness running through his body. He put his forehead against Bobby’s.  
“Do you think we can go to my home? I have chocolate ice-cream there. I want to try something.”  
“Uhm? What?”  
Aware of Bobby’s confusion, Hanbin giggled, brushing his lips to his cheek. “I was wondering if kissing you would be better than ice-cream. I want to check.”  
Bobby took a deep breath, lust and something like fondness replacing the previous confusion. “I think that’s a great idea. Maybe we could have both.”  
And when a shiver went down his body and a moan escaped his mouth at the idea of having Bobby and ice-cream at the same time, Hanbin realized he really was wasted.  
\---  
So wasted that he woke up the next day without any idea of how the night might had ended. Only after taking a painkiller, he was able to ask Bobby what had happened.  
Well it seemed like he had ended up laughing hysterically to the Simpsons while sitting on Bobby’s lap. At the idea, Hanbin blushed so hard Bobby couldn’t help but kiss him, making him even redder.  
Yep.  
That sounded like him. Full on Netflix and chill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for any typo I may had made, English is not my first language. Feel free to correct me. If you liked it, leave a comment (I'm a sucker for those) or kudos (for those too) <33


End file.
